A Lost Island, A Green Eyed Boy
by TrueFact7
Summary: Emmett and Isabella McCarty were on a cruse ship as kids. The ship sank Emmett made it out and Isabella didn't make it in time... so everyone thought. Instead she landed on in island with two adults and a green eyed boy. Nine years latter Emmett finds out there is a chance she could still be alive and comes to look from her with his wife. What happens when they get lost at sea too
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this idea well reading 'bellanessiecullen's' Living in paradise, but this is nothing like it. R&R**

**Summery: Emmett and Isabella McCarty were on a cruse ship when they were kids. The ship sank, Emmett made it out, and Isabella didn't make it out in time...so everyone thought. Instead Isabella landed on an island with two adults and a green eyed boy. What happens nine years latter when Emmett finds out there is a chance she could still be alive, and he comes looking for her with his wife. What happens when they get lost at sea too?**

**Rated k+**

**Disclaimer****: I am only going to do this once for the whole story so here it goes. I do not own Twilight Saga (I wish I did) It all belongs to Stepheine Meyer. Only my idea's and characters I may create belong to me. **

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked at the bright light from the sun. I could taste sand in my mouth, my throat was very dry, and my clothes were damp. I was on shore somewhere...I was sure I had drowned, just like the ship.

"Your awake I see," I heard a women say.

I slowly opened my eyes only to have small green ones looking down at me. He looked nice enough, around Emmett's age, 12 or 13, with windblown bronze hair. I looked at the lady that I heard speak, she was at the edge of the trees, about 10 yards away, and was clearly the boy's mother. She had the same color hair, just curly, and it was kind of hard to see her eyes, but I'm going to take a guess and say that they were also green.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. The women seamed to understand my problem right away. She walked over to me with a glass of water. "Here is some water, sweetheart," she smiled at me as I sat up, took the water and chugged it down with one swallow.

"Thank you," my voice was rough, but at least I could talk now.

The women now stood over the boy her hands on both of his shoulders, which looked kind of weird because his head was up to her chin. "Your very welcome," the women told me with a smile, I could tell this lady was very nice. "My name Elizabeth Mason, and this is my son Edward, what's your name?"

I thought about that, I didn't like to be called Isabella, and not Izzy anymore, that would bring back to many painful memories. But Bella worked, "Bella McCarty," I smiled I liked the sound of that.

"Well, Bella," Elizabeth said. "It is very nice to meet you, but I wish it was under better circumstances." I nodded, I wished Emmett was here with me, he always knew how to make me feel better. "Do you mind telling me how you got here?"

I had to come up with a story, or at least not mention my big brother. I decided with that idea, "I was on cruse ship, when the ship started sinking, I don't know how, they didn't tell any of the children. I was on the bottom deck, and started running to the top, but... I didn't make it to the boats in time. I just got got to the top deck when the ship was completely in the water. I grabbed a life jacket that was in the water and put it on. The boats were to far to catch up with, so I started swimming opposite of them hoping to find land. But I ran into some rocks, and my life jacket was torn off me. I also got this," I looked down at my leg to see a cut that was about five inches on my cafe. "I started swimming, and eventually I saw this island. I think I passed out when I was very close to it. And now I'm here."

Elizabeth gasped and bent down to my size to hug me. I thought I saw a tear coming down Edward's cheek. "That sound almost like how we got here," his voice sounded like velvet, as talked for the first time I was here.

"What?" I asked. I didn't understand. Did this happen a lot, were there more people here.

Edward seemed to understand and answered my question as if he could read my mind **(An, he really can't read minds, but I just put that in there, besides the book says they get there power from a weaker gift they had as a human) **"You are the only other person to wash up on this island, beside my mother, father and myself."

I nodded, Elizabeth was still trying to comfort me by saying meaningless things in my ear. I looked down at my leg, there was sand in it and it was starting to burn, and yet again Edward had an answer before a could tell them, "My father can clean that up when we take you to our house."

"Thank you," I told him and Elizabeth. Edward just shrugged and Elizabeth gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on," Elizabeth told me grabbing my hand and towing me towards the woods. I followed willingly. I was tout to never go anywhere with strangers, but we the only ones on an island in the middle of nowhere.

I thought the walk to there house was never going end, by the time we got there I was so out of breath I thought I was going pass out, again. Their house was rather small, and was made out of things that could be easily found on the island, wood, leaves, brush, anything that was usable. I followed them though the door that was made of logs. I was standing in the living room, it was very simple, just three chairs made out wooden planks that were facing a window that had a bunch of leaves sewn together for curtains, and on the floor was a rug made out of brush. I followed them into what looked like a kitchen. It had a wooden table with four chairs and a stone fireplace in the corner, which had a stack of wood next to it. I then followed them down a hallway that had three wooden doors. We went past the first one and went to the second one.

"My husband, Edward, is in there," Elizabeth told me. Wasn't the boy's name Edward? Doesn't that get confusing."Just call him Eddie." so that is how they didn't confused. She opened the door for me and I stepped in. I was surprised that she didn't follow in, but Edward did.

Eddie turned to look at me. I could not see very much of him in Edward, just the fact that they were both very tall and had windblown hair. He was seated in the corner on a chair facing that facing some world maps that had some tares in them.

"Who are you?" he said getting up and walking over to me like I was a criminal. I was only nine for goodness sake.

"Iz...um, Bella," I corrected myself.

He looked at me funny, I could tell he noticed my mistake,"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "It's my name isn't it. I should know."

He gave me a look of worry then turned to Edward, "Son, his a ship landed? Why did you and your mother bring back a eight year old instead of a captain or adult for that matter." I was was angry, I was clearly a nine year old, not eight. But I was even angrier that didn't want me here, I had no where else to go.

Edward looked at Eddie and said, "No... she washed up on shore. Just like we did five years ago." Eddie then looked at me guilt spread across his face, but in the corner of his eye you could still see he didn't trust me. "She has a cut on her leg, it needs stitches." Eddie nodded, and told him to get out of the room.

He set me on the stone counter in the corner of the room and pulled out a medical bag. He started cleaning the wound out with water, "So...Bella. How about you tell me a little bit about yourself seeing as in we are going to be living together for _a while_." he almost growled the words 'a while.'

"I'm _nine _years old, my favorite color is blue, I like swimming and exploring, and..." he cut me off.

"No," he shock his head. "I don't mean things like that. I mean like your family, how you got here and things like that..." he trailed off.

"oh," I said slightly embarrassed. "umm, well my mom's name was Alexandra McCarty and my dad's name was Nathan McCarty and..." I trailed off I was about to tell him about Emmett.

"And," Eddie pushed.

I shrugged, "That's it."

He nodded clearly not convinced. "You said your parents were... what happened to them?"

"They died in a car crash, the will said that if anything were to happen to them that...I...should be sent to my mom's good friend's the Cullen's. So I went on a cruse ship that was going to where they lived and it sank." I felt tears in my eyes. I finished my story with exactly what I told Edward and Elizabeth.

He nodded as if I was just telling I liked Mac & Cheese and it was no big deal. I have known this guy for about 20 minutes and I already know I don't like him. He seamed judgmental and cranky. Kind of like mom used to be like sometimes.

Just as he finished with the stitches (which hut **A LOT**) Elizabeth came in and told us that dinner was ready. I followed Eddie out of his office to the table in the kitchen, but when I thought he would stop he just kept going and walked out the back door. This was the first time I saw their backyard. It was pretty, some trees were cut down and the stomps left for chairs that were around a tiny table. There were flowers a over, I wonder how I missed that on my way here.

I noticed there was a fish on the table, along with some older apples that my mom would just throw away back home.

Elizabeth caught me looking and came over to me, "It's not much but it keeps us alive." she said putting an arm around my shoulder.

I nodded, "Good thing I like fish then." she laughed as did Edward who was coming up from behind us.

The four of us sat down on the stomps and Elizabeth gave thanks then we ate. The fish was rather dry and the apples weren't the best I've ever had, but it was food and I was glad for that. By the time we were done eating it was dark outside and Eddie made a camp fire outside.

They told ghost stories that were probably the best I have ever heard. I guess you have to have something to do on an island with nothing to do.

"Alight, Edward, Bella," Elizabeth said as Eddie put the fire out. "Time for you to go to bed."

Edward groaned and I smiled, I always liked the night, even if it meant sleep, I loved the stars. On nights were I could not sleep I would just sit by the window in my room and stare at the twinkling stars. Some nights dad would catch me up at 3:00 a.m. For my ninth birthday my parent got me a projector that showed the night sky on my bedroom ceiling. I loved staring at the constellation of Hercules and for some unknown reason the big and little dipper.

"Bella...Bella," Elizabeth said bringing me out of my thoughts.

I blushed, "Yeah?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I said your name a few times and you didn't answer. Where did you go?"

Mom never asked that at night. She knew that if I was deep in thought at night it was about the stars. "Just the sky." I laughed and she joined in.

"Well," she began once we calmed down. "I was saying that we don't have a guest room yet, because we are in the middle of nowhere. So until we do you can sleep in Edward's room."

I nodded, I didn't like the thought of sharing a room with a boy, I never shared one with Emmett, but at least it was not with Eddie. I felt bad for Elizabeth. Edward started making his way inside and I followed. We went into the first door in the hallway that we skipped when I went to Eddie's office.

His room was very small just big enough for his bed and a dresser with a broken mirror on it. I noticed there was a a blanket on the floor and a flat pillow. I guess that was where I was going to sleep 'til they did my room.

"So..." he started. "This is my room... and I guess yours for awhile..." he trailed off.

"yeah," I said moving my head back and forth like I always do when the conversation gets weird.

"Sooo, goodnight," Edward said as he climbed into his bed.

That night I had trouble sleeping, so after I heard Edward's light snores I got up and carefully made my way around his bed to stand at the window. I looked at the stars when I heard voices.

"There is nothing wrong with her Eddie," I heard Elizabeth say. I knew he didn't like me. "She came here just the same way we did."

"I'm telling you Elizabeth, something is off about her," Eddie said the last part quite so I had to strain my ears to hear it.

"Well I don't think so, and if there was, what do you expect me to do?" Elizabeth started raising her voice. "Kick her out? I don't think so. Kicking a nine year old girl out because one man doesn't like her would be like kicking Edward out at that age."

I slowly made my way back to the floor where I was sleeping as I listened to the last of their conversation. "Well I guess your right, Elizabeth," Eddie said. "I still don't like her though."

"well, get used to her, because she will be here as long as we are here," Elizabeth ended the conversation by walking down the hall to Edward's room and opening the door to check on us. I closed my eyes to pretend I was sleeping. "Goodnight, Edward. Bella." she whispered closing the door. I knew a few things from that moment forward. Eddie loathed me, Elizabeth was going to somewhat like my new mother, Edward and I had some type of relationship, and that I was going to be here for most likely the rest of my life.

* * *

**Questions you may have:**

**Does Bella think Emmett is dead? - she is not sure if he made it they were in different parts of the ship**

**Why doesn't Bella want the Mason's to know about Emmett? - she doesn't want to get them excited that someone might come look for them, and she doesn't trust all of them *cough* Eddie *Cough* **

**Why doesn't Eddie like Bella?- He doesn't know her and they are in the middle of nowhere and she's someone else he has no one to go to.**

**Why doesn't the Mason's just leave the island? - They have no idea where in the world the island is**

**Anymore questions review or PM me. R&R and I will update (-:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I didn't know how to write this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. But I know that a lot of people are reading this but a few more reviews would be nice. Even just a smiley face or some like that. Can we try to push it to 8-10 reviews for the next chapter? People who do not have an account on fanfiction CAN review on my stories. I also have good and bad new. **

**Good news: School will be starting soon and I'll be getting more inspiration there from my friends and my own life for this story, True Love Is Not A Temporary Thing, and any future stories.**

**Bad news: I will be updating even less now because of homework and sports and stuff. But as long as I get a few reviews I will try to update around every week and a half (-:**

******Summery: Emmett and Isabella McCarty were on a cruse ship when they were kids. The ship sank, Emmett made it out, and Isabella didn't make it out in time...so everyone thought. Instead Isabella landed on an island with two adults and a green eyed boy. What happens nine years latter when Emmett finds out there is a chance she could still be alive, and he comes looking for her with his wife. What happens when they get lost at sea too?**

**One of my friends asked me to do a chapter in Emmett's pov, so here it is. It starts well he is on the rowboat after the ship sinks and he thinks his sister is dead. poor Emmett )=**

The boat ride was boring, quite and miserable. Mostly miserable. All the people around me were moaning about how their family was in the boat next to ours. But they didn't know what I was going through. My baby sis was dead and it was all my fault. I let her explore in the bottom deck of the ship well I was on the top deck watching the waves. If I only would have said to her pleading eyes, just that one time. Now I was all alone. Izzy was the last of my family I had left. Both my late parents were both a single child, and all of my grandparents died before I was born. I was completely alone in this cruel world.

I thought that when my parents died too. But then I remembered I had Izzy.

_It was Friday. My parents weekly date night was tonight which meant I got to babysit Izzy. As always they decided to go over the rules of me babysitting her. _

_"No going outside after 7:00, and make sure Izzy is in bed by 8:30, and check in on her before you go to bed. You should be in bed by 10:30 if you want to go over to your friends house tomorrow night..." my dad started. Yes I mean started. _

_"Don't open the door for anyone, and call if you have any problems at all," my mom went on for him. They knew this routine so well the other one knew when to start. "Make sure that Izzy has no sweets after before dinner or after 7. There is some leftovers in the fridge for you and her for supper." They were going to keep on ranting about thing I've known since I was five. Like if anything happens call 911. Or if you get cold there are blankets in the upstairs closet._

_"Okay," I said to save me from another five minutes of ranting. "I remember the rest. Besides this gives you two an extra five minutes on your date and saves me five minutes of my life." I smiled at them holding back a laugh._

_Mom gave me a stern look but dad looked like me. I diffidently got my seance of humor from him and not my mom. My mom sighed and stood up, "Fine but if anything happens I'm going to wish I would have said the rest. Come on Nathan." Mom said pulling on dad's jacket._

_"Izzy we're leaving!" Mom called upstairs, only to have a frantic little girl come running down the stares. She never wanted to miss saying goodbye to our parents. It could be hours after her bedtime or four am and she would be up giving them a hug and telling them goodbye. She ran strait into mom and gave her as good a bear hug as she could manage. I mentally laughed at the image in front of me._

_I walked over to dad. "Bye, son," he said holding his hand out trying to keep a serious face on, but failing greatly. At the same time we just burst into a laughing fit. "Bye, Emmett," he said after we calmed down a bit, clasping his hand down very hard on my back._

_"Bye, dad," I said doing the same to him. "Don't stay out to late."_

_He just smiled and shock his head, "Honey, we have to go."_

_Izzy then let go of my and ran to dad, "Daddy!" she cried running into my dad's leg and giving it a huge hug. She only called him daddy when he was leaving._

_"Hey, angle," I heard him say to her as I walked over to mom._

_"Bye, Emmett," she smiled at me giving me a hug._

_"Bye," I said giving her a hug back. _

_I then pulled away and walked over the living room plopping myself down on the couch and turning on the TV. As my parents walked to the door my mom turned and said one last thing to me, "Keep Izzy close to you, I love you." Then her and my dad simply walked out the door. _

_I looked at the clock that reed 6:30. I sighed and got off the couch to warm up Izzy and myself dinner. Dinner was quite as it always was on Friday nights, since it was just the two of us. After that Izzy went to her room to do who knows what well I went into the kitchen to use our home phone._

_"Hey, Emmett," Mike's voice boomed over the phone._

_"Hey, dude," I boomed back at him. "My parents said I can go tomorrow."_

_"Awesome!"_

_We talked on the phone until the clock reed 7:30. I walked back into the living room to see Izzy watching a Disney princess movie. I sat down and tried to make a conversation with her, but every time I tried she would just shush me. After about ten minutes I got really board, and made my way up to my room. I was actually surprised I lasted that long. I did my homework until 8:20, then went downstairs. Izzy wasn't there. I started to panic, what could have happened to her? 'Calm down' I thought to myself. Maybe she is in her bedroom._

_I all but walked upstairs to her room. She lay there in her bed safe and sound asleep. I sighed and walked back downstairs. I started watching reruns off shows on TV. By the next time I looked at the clock hanging above the living room mantel it was eleven o'clock. It was past the time I was suppose to be in bed. But what my parents didn't know didn't hurt them._

_I started my way upstairs when I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and looked through the small window that was covered by a curtain. I saw a police officer looking down at her shoe. I didn't know weather to open up the door or not. Mom and dad always told me never answer the door to anyone I didn't know. But then again this is a police officer. I deiced on opening the door. But before I opened it I grabbed a phone and put a death grip on it. _

_When I opened the door the women looked up, any could easily tell the pity that her big brown eyes held, "Are you Emmett McCarty?" she had a strong British accent. _

_I nodded not trusting my voice. Who was this women coming to my house at 11 pm?_

_"Is Isabella McCarty here also?" she asked and gave gave my head a nod._

_"I have something I would like to speak to you about. May I come in," I shock my head before I even knew what I was doing. Izzy was in the house. "Why not?"_

_"...um...I don't know you," I said. "And Izzy is in the house."_

_"sorry. My name is Officer Johnson." she said. I rolled my eyes. THAT makes me know her. Not! "And have have news about your parents."_

_I held my breath. "Wh...what..." I chocked out._

_"Emmett, your parents were in a car crash tonight," she said._

_I just stared at her, and she she stared right. The only difference between our gazes was her's was pity and was confused and sad. Sad not being the right word, no words could describe how I felt. "Are...they okay?"_

_She shock her head, and mine started pounding, "A car went the stop sign and made your parent car flip over. They both died on impact."_

_This__ was to much to process. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I had never cried in eight years, but now I have nothing to say or do. I could only cry. I cried for about ten minutes no stop. And when I finally calmed down the officer spoke again. "You and your sister are going to be taken to Child Survives until we figure out where your parents planed for you to go." I halfway nodded. "Go get your sister and pack an overnight bag."_

_I nodded and ran upstairs to Izzy's room, "Izzy...Isabella wake up."_

_"Mmhm.." she mumbled. "Is dad home yet?" That's when it struck. Izzy didn't have any parents. I would have to fill in the fatherly role for awhile. I would have to watch her like a parent would, that is when my mom's words sunk in. "Keep Izzy close to you..." It's like she knew she was going to die. She couldn't of. If she did her and dad would not have gone out tonight. They wouldn't have left me and Izzy parent-less. And me to take on a father role at 13. But maybe I didn't need to take it as a father role. Maybe just an overprotective friend. But friends were never alone. Well, I kind off wasn't. I had Izzy. But she didn't count, did she? _

_"No," I whispered. "Just Emmett." When she opened her brown eyes to looked at I got my answer. Yes. Yes, she did._

That was when I started to really love Izzy. Of course I loved her before but that is when I started to realize it. She was the little girl I was suppose to take care off. I didn't do a very good good job though, seeing as though she is not on any of the row boats.

"I'm cold," a little boy complained. He has been doing that for ever. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'm board..."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled at him.

The boy started crying, "But I am," he continued to cry.

"AND MY WHOLE FAMILY IS DEAD," I screamed at him. That made him shut up.

We continued to ride on the boat for what felt like hours and no one said a word after my last outburst. When we finally got off the row, I was the first of many to use the phone. I dialed their number, which I have mesmerized from all of the times I would just stair at the sheet with it on. It turns out we were very close to were the Cullen's live they could drive here.

I waited there for an hour when I saw there car pulled up in front off me. Three people got. The women, Esme, had a motherly thing about her, just like mom. The man, Carlisle, seemed very kind, just like dad. And they had a little girl about Izzy's age with them, that just silently screamed out, "Play with me!" Just like Izzy did. But the women was not my mother, the man was not my father, and the little girl was not my little sister no matter what the law says.

* * *

**Hope you like (-: This chapter is a little shorter then the last chapter, but it should do.**

**Questions:**

**Idk... if you have any please review or PM me and I will answer then in the next chapter. Thanks.**

**P.S. I will probably update one or two times more before school starts. Swim team starts in a week, and I will be doing that every night.**

**R&R if you want me to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys we didn't make our goal, but can we try it again? Even just a little smiley face. And just to let you know again... _people without an account on fanfiction CAN review on my stories. _**

**So this chapter is in Bella's pov. And it takes place two years after she is on the island. Getting closer 'til school starts l-:**

* * *

I've been here two years now and the things I know have changed. Like not only does Eddie hate me, but he wishes I would have died in the ocean. And Elizabeth was not just somewhat my new mother, she really truly was. She was the only person I could go to for personal problems. Edward has a crush on me, and I sort of have one on him too. And lastly not only would I be here for the rest of my days, my bones would be here for the rest of forever.

"Bella?" Edward said as he opened my door into my small room. "It's our turn."

I groaned but on the inside I was doing a little happy dance. I loved going to the pound to fish even if I had to sit there all day, because Edward was always the one to go with me. I couldn't show this happiness though. What would they all think about me if they knew I looked forward to these days?

I followed Edward out of the house but not before saying good bye to Elizabeth. We went out the kitchen door and through the woods. There was a small lake there and it was our only source of fresh water. I sat down with Edward and moved closer to him, without him knowing of course.

"So..." he tried to start a conversion. "Your officially a preteen know how do you feel?"

I sighed. My birthday was a month ago and he brought it up when there was nothing to talk about. "Fine," I shrugged my shoulders as if it was no big deal. But I was really actually exited. Being 11 meant I had only had two more years until I was a teenager, like him. He was fourteen which I guess was a little weird but he was the first boy I felt these feelings for. Back home a lot of girls 'liked' boys (really it was just what they thought they should be like).

I looked into his eyes. Only to have them looking at me. I looked away blushing. I have been wondering if this is how other 11 year olds act or it is just me. I would be going into sixth grade so maybe.

My old school, back home, only went up to fifth grade, so I would be going to middle school this year. I remember last year Emmett telling me things about it. He told me that a lot of the kids there date and he would, but he didn't find anyone he liked. I really missed him. As much as I wish he was alive and with me right now I would never wish this life on anyone. Especially Emmett. I just wish I would know if he was alive or dead. I've been guessing that he is more then likely alive and with the the Cullen's, because if he was alive and not there wouldn't the waves of pulled him in the same direction as me? Unless... no he's stronger then that. But I just can't help but think.

"Your thinking about him again," Edward said staring into the water that was in front of us. He was the only person I ever told about my family, and he had to swear not to tell Eddie or even Elizabeth. I knew Elizabeth wouldn't do anything rash, but she told Eddie her life and sole. He can't know. And I'm going to make sure of that.

I flushed and looked opposite of him before answering with a quite 'Yeah.'

He grabbed my chin and pulled my head to look into his eyes. Our lips were just centimeters away from the other's. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. His beautiful eyes were filled with sorrow (which was intended for me), sadness, (also for me), and something else I couldn't tell. Was it... no it couldn't be... love?

He leaned his head just enough so he could whisper in my ear, "He's fine. Stop worrying." His voice was full of love. It sounded like how Emmett spook to me... but somehow different. I just couldn't explain it.

He moved his head back to his original position, but not before brush his lips against mine. It wasn't a kiss but it like he did it on purposes not by accident. But what really surprised me is the motion its self. We both knew our feelings for each other but we had not expressed then more then meeting each other's gaze from a ways away.

He then realized what he did and shot up quick, "Sorry," he whispered just loud enough for me to hear, but then got louder. "That was uncalled for."

He started walking in the direction opposite of the house around the lake taking his fishing poll. "Where are you going!" I asked scared he was mad at me. If I would of pulled away then he wouldn't have done that.

He turned around to face me and looked at me as if the answer was obvious. We maybe it was, to everyone but me. "Aren't you mad at me?"

I laughed. "Do you hear me complaining?"

"Well, you might just of not brought if up..." he trailed off.

"I didn't mind." I said, still laughing.

"Well, I was not raised that way. So I do," his words said one thing, but his face replied another.

I sighed. "Well let's just pretend it never happened. Start over?"

He nodded. He practically ran over to me and sat down.

And that is how we were the rest off the afternoon. We pretended it didn't happen. But we were both thinking about it. We caught three huge fish and were about to leave when I got a bite. I could tell this one was bigger then the other one I caught today, but I had caught bigger. This one really wanted to get away, which made me struggle.

Edward noticed and started laughing, "Can't catch a dang fish, McCarty?"

I growled at him playfully. "You want to try, Mason?"

Edward shook his head and through his laughs said, "Stop being a wimp and get it out."

He then punched me in the shoulder. It was meant to be playfully, but it was just enough when added to the force of the fish to pull into the lake.

I lost grip of the fishing poll, and the fish. Obviously. The lake was about ten feet deep and freezing! I could swim so I made it to the top. By the time I did make it to the top I was gasping for breath. But my ragged breathing was not the first thing I heard. No. It was Edward's very unmuffled laughter. He. Was. Dead.

"Your going to pay for that!" I yelled before being pulled under again. This time I couldn't get up. I looked down. My right foot was tangled in some type of weed. That's when it struck. I was drowning. I started thrashing hoping Edward would see me and come save me.

I kept doing that. But I suddenly couldn't hold my breath any longer and without thinking I opened my mouth for a breath. I then felt water rush throughout my lungs. At the pain I shut my eyes as tight as they could go and screamed. I was under there awhile longer, thinking my last thoughts. When I felt something at my feet, and the next thing I knew I was panting for air.

There was two arms around me, holding me above the surface of the water. "Bella! Bella!" the owner of the arms called. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Please be ok."

I coughed once and turned my head to look, no glare, at him. "Sorry? Sorry!" I started to yell. Though my voice was horse. It sort of sounded like when I first landed here. "I nearly drowned because of you!"

Edward looked at me scared, but his face was filled with apology.

"Just wait 'til Elizabeth finds out..." I trailed off.

He looked terrified but then whipped the look right off his face and replied coolly, "And how do you plan to do that when you are laughing?"

"And why would I be laugh..." I started to say, but was cut off with the sound off my laughter.

He tickled me for a straight 3 minutes until he gave a break. "You were saying?"

After I caught my breath again I replied, "A little like this. '_Hey, Elizabeth? Yeah I just thought I'd let you know when we were out fishing Edward pushed me into the water and I almost drowned. So, yeah. Fell free to punish him for as long as you would like too.'_"

"YOU DID WHAT, YOUNG MAN?" came Elizabeth's voice from outside of the lake. She was standing there with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. I gave Edward a smug smile and slowly swam to the edge of the lake. Thank god I'm not him...

* * *

**Hey people! Sorry It's been so long since I updated, I've got swim team, getting ready for school, and a lot of other things keeping me from updating. I will try to update next Thursday/Friday, maybe sooner if I get a lot of reviews.**

**Questions:**

**I have no idea, PM or review if you have any questions (-:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back! School starts Tuesday so I won't be updating until next week Sat at the earliest )= But here is the things my fellow readers, I know that many people read and like my story. So I will not update until I get ten reviews. I really need feedback on my writing. So that is only four reviews so it should be pretty easy. Just put a smiley face or a quick sentence or two on what you think about my story. Yet again... ****_People without Fanfiction accounts CAN review on my story._**

**This chapter is in Emmett's pov five years after the cruse ship. So he is 18, and Bella would be 14. I'm introducing Rosalie and Jasper (And kind of Alice. But she was the little girl with Carlisle and Esme!) in this chappy! You didn't think I was going to leave them out did you?**

* * *

I stared at myself in my bedroom's mirror. I was wearing a black button-up long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, gray jeans and black dress shoes. My normally curly hair, was now gelled, straight, and pulled back. Anyone who looked at my outfit would just think it was just three things in my closest I through on that just happened to match. But I knew different. Everything I was wearing was designer. I probably would have been wearing ripped jeans and any shirt out of my closest if my 'little sister' Alice hadn't threatened not to come tonight if she didn't 'help' me choose my outfit. Really she went on a shopping trip and I swear she bought out the whole store for me to have one out fit to wear tonight. I have been here for five years and it still never failed to amaze me how much extra money the Cullen's had for Alice's 'little' shopping sprees.

"Emmett," Alice said as she entered the room in the dress for tonight. She was wearing a strapless red dress that had a pattern made of lace down to her waist, and got very loose and flowing. The front of her dress stopped at her knees, well in the back it went down to her ankles. She was wearing red heels that made her look a whole lot taller then she really was. The outfit looked to old on her tiny figure. She was 15 but you could easily mistake her for 13 or 14.

"YOU LOOK AS GREAT AS I SAID YOU WOULD IN THAT OUTFIT JUST WAIT 'TIL ROSE SEES YOU IN THAT!" she yelled as she started jumping up and down.

"I feel like a idiot," I stated. There was no lying there. Even after years I was not used to the designer clothing. When I lived with my parents we always had a budget, unlike the Cullen's which is next to nothing. Of course I always had knew and nice clothing, but my shirts never costed over a hundred dollars either.

"Noooooo," Alice said dragging the 'o' out and talking in a voice as if she was attempting to explain to a two year old about fashion. "You look dashing. And I'm sure Rose will think the same when she sees you." I rolled my eyes when she said dashing. I will never understand girls.

I opened my mouth to talk back smartly to her when my phone went off. I looked at it and I got a text message from Rosalie.

**Hey, just pulling in the drive way with Jasper (;**

I looked up at Alice, "They are here."

We walked downstairs only to see Esme opening the door for Jasper.

He locked eyes with Alice and smiled. Jasper was older then Alice, which means he _looked _much old then her. Where as she looked like a 13 or 14 year old he was 18. The only reason Carlisle and Esme let him go out with Alice is because he was a well rounded boy, not a troublemaker, and was a strait 'A' student.

"You look very hansom." Alice told him without taking her eyes off him. He looked a whole lot like me, just with a red shirt to match Alice's dress, and black jeans instead of my gray. I wonder if Rose got to him the same way Alice got to me.

"And you look beautiful," he told Alice. I rolled my eyes. I never really got the interactions between couples. All girls are in love with the idea of love, so I guess it sort of makes seance for them, but I never got why the guys say the things they do. I mean girls can look pretty or cute, but beautiful has always seemed a little extreme. I've never seen anyone I thought was beautiful so maybe I just don't understand yet.

"Where's Rose?" I asked Jasper. He was still looking at Alice after about a minute, and her eyes were glued to his lips as of about 15 seconds ago. Why didn't they just kiss? Like I said, I don't understand relationships.

"She's in the car finishing her hair and makeup," he said as if it were obvious, finally taking his eyes off Alice. I rolled my eyes at what Jasper said. The first time I ever saw Rose was when I was 13 and in eighth grade, and she was doing her hair then too.

_I walked down the halls silently staring at my feet. I've been in Forks for over two weeks now and every day feels like the first. I still have nightmares at night about Izzy and our parents. It's scary. _

_I'll be standing in the middle of an intersection and see my parents red car coming towards me. To the side of me there was a stop sign, and about 50 yards behind was a huge black car going twice the legal speed limit. I looked back at my parents and I meet my mothers eyes. 'Emmett,' she would breath. Then my my name again. My father would look at me then stomp on the brake, but he to close for him to stop. I would close my eyes and wait for the impact that would never come , only to be replaced by a loud banging time I opened my eyes I wish I hadn't. There was my parents crushed and flipped over car and the black car ran into my mom's side of the car all only a few feet away from me._

_That dream will never go away. It will always haunt me. It makes me feel like it's my fault my parents died. _

_As for the dreams with Izzy I never had a dream of how she died. I'm not even sure how she died, or if she died (I never gave myself that kind of hope though, it would only be crushed, it's better to think she's dead.) I actually would see memories of her as a baby to her fragile clumsy nine year old self. That was almost more haunting then the car crash._

_"Emmett," Carlisle said bringing me out of my trance. "This is your first class."_

_I nodded. My 'parents' (I shuttered on the inside)walked me to my first class. Most teenagers would be embarrassed if their parents did that, but wanted nothing more then for my parents to walk me to my first class, my real parents._

_I glanced inside and saw there was no teacher but about 15 students. Five girls were surrounding a desk. They were all kind of cute I guess. Just then the bell rang and all of the girls scurried over to their desks, clearing the way for me to see the girl who was sitting in that desk. She had a little hand mirror and was pulling her curly blond hair into a pony tail then pulling the hair band back out and brushing her hair out. She continued the patron over and over was kind of interesting to watch her. Maybe because it didn't remind me of anything my family did. My mom was never one to do her makeup or hair in public and Izzy was nine and couldn't car less._

_Just then the teacher walked in. "I'm Mr. Franklin, you must be our new student, Emmett Cullen?"_

_"McCarty."_

_"Emmett McCarty, welcome to Forks middle school," he told me with a smile. I gave him a forced smile back and tried to ignore the fact that the whole class was watching us. "Um... you can sit next to... Rosalie. Rose?"_

_The cute blond girl raised her hand and smiled at me. I smiled back, but for the first time in over two weeks it wasn't forced._

I've changed since then. I still find it my fault Izzy died and if I think about it to long I will get depressed again. But I can live my life, I know if my parents and Izzy are watching me right now they would want me to be happy and live my life, not spend my whole life wondering why I got to live and they didn't. I would respect their wishes.

The door opened and Rosalie walked in she looked... there was no words for how she looked. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees. It was strapless and hugged her body nicely. At the top of her dress there was sparkles that went in a 'V' formation. From her waist down there were ruffles that completed the dress.

"Your catch flies," Alice said patting my check. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, I'm Impressed." Alice told her calmly but anyone could tell by the way she was almost jumping up and down that she was not feeling that way. The girls then went on talking.

I kept looking a Rose. I just couldn't get the picture out of my mind.

"I remember my first date with Alice," Jasper said coming to stand next to me. "I was even more helpless then you are."

I could feel a faint blush coming up on my checks. Now I was not one to blush, Izzy used to do enough of that for the whole family, but this was a topic I did not want to go into. But the truth was, this is my first date. Not just with Rose but all together. I went into a depressed state until I was 15, almost 16. After that I started to feel different feelings for Rosalie. Ever since we were 13 she has been my best friend, along with Jasper and Alice. She helped me get through everything. But when she went on dates with her boyfriend I would always feel jealous. It wasn't until last year that I finally started to understand why. I liked her. I want ed to ask her out, but she a boyfriend. So I decided to wait until they broke up and ask her out. So it was about 1 month ago they broke up, and just last week I got the courage to actually ask her out.

"Shut up," I said through my teeth. Jasper just laughed.

Rose and Alice looked at us, "Are you coming?"

I walked over and opened the door, "After you my lady." I used my _very _bad British accent.

Rosalie moved her back so she was standing straighter then before. "Thank you, kind sir," she laughed.

"Always the best for, miss Hale," I laughed as she walked out and I slammed the door behind me, in the faces of Alice and Jasper.

We were taking two cars. Alice and Jasper were taking Jasper's and Rosalie's car, where as we were taking my parents car (I didn't really want to take my jeep to the restaurant). That way in case I do end up taking Rose to a movie they can go home.

On first dates most people ask their date their like and dislikes, but I knew everything about her and she knew everything about, that comes from being friends for five years, so the car ride filled with silence. When we arrived at the restaurant Alice picked out, I don't even know what it's called there is no sign , the parking lot was completely full, so we had to park a over a block away. Alice and Jasper parked ahead to save us a booth, well me and Rose parked farther.

"Hey, Emmett?" she asked as the restaurant came into view.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask me out now?" I was not prepared for that question. Did she not want to go out with me? Did she see someone else she liked?

"Wh...what," I stuttered.

"I mean why did you ask me out now? Why not five years ago?" she asked continuing to stare strait forward.

This is a question I could answer because I've asked myself it over and over to kept myself sane over the last few years. "My friendship with you was to important to me. If you didn't like me the same way I didn't know what would happen to it. Every time you would go on a date with one of those jerks, I was always jealous, I never knew why though."

"Emmett," she took a long pause before continuing. "That's sweet," she said. But then she slapped me. "BUT INSANE! You want to know why I went out with all of those guys? It was to get your attention. If you would have asked me out I would have dumped whoever I was dating at the time in a heartbeat."

That's Rosalie for you. She always has the craziest ways of doing things but in the end they always make seance.

"Emmett, I have loved you since we were 13. I never knew if you felt the same though."

How do you respond to that? How do you ever respond to anything like that? Did I like her? That answer was simple. Yes. Did I love her though. I have known her for five years, she knew everything about me, as I knew everything about her. I was always jealous of the guys she went out with. I would give my life for her. The answer was obvious, wasn't it? The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "I love you too."

She laughed, and I smiled. I then realized that we had stopped moving on the sidewalk. I stared into her beautiful blue eyes and she stared right back into my brown ones. She took my appearance in as if she was meeting me for the first time. She stared at me as if she was trying to combine us into one person. A little girl with blond hair and brown eyes or a little boy with curly black hair and blue eyes. Ever since she was younger she has wanted to be a mother, that is the one thing she wanted more then anything in this world.

"They would be beautiful," I told her taking her face in my hands. She nodded. I leaned in never losing eye contact until our lips touched. The way it felt to be kissing her words could not describe. I pulled away and opened my eyes to the most beautiful thing. Rosalie's smile.

I smiled my big cheesy grin at her, and she laughed. I shook my head once, put my arm around her shoulder and slowly made our way to the restraint, enjoying every second that she was close to me.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Remember four reviews, I know you guys can do it!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So..." I asked Edward as we sat on his bed talking. "You have never played truth or dare before? Or would you rather?"

"No," Edward laughed. "I guess I'm a little old fashion."

"Yeah, just a little," I laughed with him. Things have changed for us. We could talk and laugh with each other but that's about it, I really wish it could be more. Elizabeth found out about the lake soon after it happened but instead of yelling she just nodded like she knew it was going to happen sometime.

"Hey, I was only eight when I got here!" Edward started defending himself.

"Yeah, well, I was nine!"

"And a girl guys didn't do that kind of stuff," Edward said calming down.

"Okay, fine you win" I sighed. "Only this time, though. Next time I'm going to beat you."

This is something Edward and I did on a normal basis. We would go into a fight, or a debate I guess, and see who could go on the longest. Normally it would be about stupid things that I did before I came here and vise verse.

"You wish," Edward muttered rolling his eyes, which is something that he learned from me.

"Hey!" I yelled at him slapping him on his arm.

"Oh, your going to be in trouble," he trailed off. He then pushed me down on the bed and started tickling me, something he frond very amusing. The room was filled with my laugh

"Edward! Bella!"Eddie called for us from outside the room. Edward immediately stopped tickling me and stood up.

"Come in," Edward said and the door opened.

Eddie walked in and eyed me laying down on the bed. Then his eyes trailed up to my hair which was now a mess from thrashing under Edward's grip.

"Some suit cases washed up on shore and I thought that you guys should get the stuff that me and Elizabeth could not carry."

Edward nodded, and Eddie left the room but not before eyeing me one last time.

Edward and I walked down to the beach in silence. But it was fine we were walking so close that whenever I moved my right arm it would brush his shoulder and when he would move his left arm it would do it same to me.

When we got to beach, I gasped. When Eddie said that bags washed ashore I thought that he _only _meant bags. But that's not only thing I saw. There was a little wooden life boat. There was a huge wooden stake going through the bottom of the boat, tilting it up just enough so that I could see the bottom. A single thought continued to go through me head.

Someone died.

They must have died on their way here.

I slowly walked over to the side of the boat and bent down. Edward was right behind me and I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck, as I opened the suitcase.

I could feel tears gathering in my eyes as I looked down. One half of the suitcase was full of pink baby girl clothes, the other full of blue boy clothes. There was a baby, an infant.

On the side of the suitcase I could see the sides of a little stack of pictures. I picked them up.

I looked at the first and saw a very pregnant lady maybe in her mid thirty's. She had beautiful brown hair and light blue eyes. The second was a picture of two little girls that looked about 4 and 8. It was obvious these were the lady's daughters. The one that looked about 8 had brown hair and brown eyes. Right below her picture in neat handwriting was the name Hannah. The 4 year old had curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. Right below her was the name Vanessa. The next picture was of the lady again but with a man with his arm around her waist. The man must have been Hannah and Vanessa's father. The last picture was of all of them in a bedroom that was painted yellow. There was a little pink crib in one corner and a blue one in the other.

"They were expecting twins," I whispered. I turned around and put my head into Edward's chest. He just nodded. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but then a whisper that was so quiet that it was barley heard.

"Did you hear that?" I asked and stood up.

"No," Edward shook his head.

"Help me," A lady's voice crocked.

I wounded out of Edward's grasp and jogged over to the unheard voice.

At the other side of the beach there was a women on her back. The women I saw in the picture. Still pregnant.

I knelt down next to her. Her brown hair was in a knot at the top of her head. Her breathing was ragged, and when I checked her pulse her heart was barley beating.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sally," she chocked out. "Davidson."

"Were your children or husband with you?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No. Ben was at home with Hannah and Vanessa." Then she almost smiled. "Just the ones I have here."

I nodded.

"Can you save them?" Sally looked me straight in the eye as she asked this.

"I'm not a doctor," The tears were pouring out of my eyes now. I looked behind me and saw that Edward was still looking at the pictures. "Edward! Get over here!"

Edward looked up from the pictures then and looked at me confused as if he didn't realize I left his grasp until that moment. He then saw Sally laying down on the ground. Panic shoot through his face as the he got off the ground and sprinted over here faster then I have ever seen him in the seven years I've been here.

Edward knelt down next to Sally and put two figures on her neck to take her pulse. When he looked into my eyes and I saw a scared look in his green eyes eyes.

"I'm going to get my dad," Edward said through a strained voice. He then got up and sprinted to the woods without looking back at us once.

"He's...not going to be able to help them. Is he?" she stated it more as a statement then a question. But I choose to answer anyway.

"We will do everything in our power," I said giving her a weak smile. She gave me a non teeth smile that looked as if that little movement caused her pain.

"Let's talk about your daughters, Hannah and Vanessa right?"

Sally nodded and smiled, "They are the sweetest little things in the world. They are so smart too. Hannah is only eight years old but she is in fourth grade. She was...to intelligent for second grade so she skipped it. She says that..." she stopped to catch her breath but winced as she took a breath in. "she knows everything in fourth grade already. Vanessa is going to start school in the fall but at the prekindergarten parent meeting the teacher... said the Vanessa just might skip a grade just like... Hannah did." she then got a sad look on her face. "They even helped to narrow done the names for the twins."

"What are they?"

She took in one big shaky breath," for the girl it was, Raven, Kirsten, and Ivy. For a boy, Travis, Justin, and Ryder."

I smiled at her, "Those are really pretty names." I commented.

I then heard feet patted on the ground in a very fast rhythm and I knew that they were almost back. "They are almost hear," I said.

She nodded and closed her eyes for a second and her breathing steadied before jolting up again as if her body and her brain were fighting for control.

Just then Edward, Eddie and Elizabeth came running through the clearing of the woods. Elizabeth was last because she was wearing her favorite article of clothing. A skit the was long and flowing that went to her feet. The design was a flowery red and blue, it looked nice on her.

"Your going to be okay," Eddie whispered to Sally as he knelt next to her just as me and Edward had done.

Sally nodded. And Edward walked over a went in the same position that his father was in. I got up and went to sand next to Elizabeth who was a little farther back behind the guys.

"What's her name?" Elizabeth whispered in my ear.

"Sally," I answered only loud enough so she could hear but not whispering. "And she has a husband, and two daughters who are eight and four, Hannah and Vanessa. She is also pregnant with twins."

"Twins?" she gasped.

I nodded and opened my mouth to answer, but was cut of by in ear piercing scream. Sally.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter! If we can review like that again I will be updating this story on Monday, pinky swear! **

**The names are up to you choose one boy name and one girl name and put it on your review.**

**Girls:**

**Raven**

**Kirsten (One of my best friends ideas)**

**Ivy**

**Boys:**

**Travis**

**Justin (Also one of my best friends ideas)**

**Ryder**

**I hope you enjoy (-: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews! They really do mean a lot. Sorry I did not update I had a writers block for this story and I didn't want to post a chapter that sucks so I decided to wait until I knew what I was going to do.**

**And for those of you who are wondering, at some point I will be updating True Love Is Not A Temporary Thing. For now this story is more popular so I pay more attention to this one. If you want me to update it go ahead and R&R and if I get up to ten reviews I will review. **

**I will soon be** **getting pictures of Raven Sally Mason and Ryder Benjamin Mason. Just give me a little bit. Thanks! Love you guy!**

* * *

**Previously...**

_"What's her name?" Elizabeth whispered in my ear._

_"Sally," I answered only loud enough so she could hear but not whispering. "And she has a husband, and two daughters who are eight and four, Hannah and Vanessa. She is also pregnant with twins."_

_"Twins?" she gasped._

_I nodded and opened my mouth to answer, but was cut of by in ear piercing scream. Sally._

* * *

"She's going into labor!" Eddie yelled above Sally's screams.

Edward ran over to the suitcases and started throwing things out of them as if he was looking for something that he knew was in there.

'_be brave' _I reminded myself. But with another one of Sally's screams I knew I couldn't stay here anymore.

"Elizabeth," I whispered. "I can't."

She knew what I meant and nodded. She told me to go put Sally's things in the house. She went over and knelt next to Sally.

I slowly walked over their trying to clear my mind, but another scream had me running over to the bags. I met Edward half way. He had something in his hands but I couldn't tell what it was for the angle we were at.

I put the things back into the suitcase and walked as fast as I could with the heavy bags on my back. I didn't look back once.

I sat on my bed and took the things out of the suitcase. There was a lot of clothes in the bag, beautiful designer clothes that could last the babies until they were about two.

I couldn't help but continue to look at the pictures of Hannah and Vanessa. Not only would they grow up without a mother but also without their little brother and sister, even if they lived.

At the bottom of the suitcase was four pieces of damp paper.

I opened the top one and reed.

_Dear Hannah and Vanessa,_

_You two have grown so much over the past years that it pains me to even leave you for a day. But your grandfather is sick and you know I must leave, but just until the twins are born, then I will be running back home. _

_Hannah, I know that you and your father are having some troubles, but try to work it out. You will have plenty of time to annoy him when you are in your teens. Make sure that you keep up the studying for school, and don't be mean to your sister._

_Vanessa, I hope that kindergarten goes well for you. I have not been able to call you or Hannah for awhile because the phone service has been out for ages. On the first day of school walk to the bus stop with Hannah and her friend Bridget. Don't worry your pretty little head about school to much it will all go just fine I promise._

_I should be going soon. It's almost ten at night here and I must give you grandfather his meds. I am going to the doctor tomorrow and they will probably tell me that I am going to have the twins early again. I will mail this letter after that tomorrow. Remember I love you and I will be home soon. _

_Love you always, _

_mom_

I reed that letter over and over again. Every time I would read it, it would just make me feel more sad for Sally and her daughters.

I picked up the next one.

_Dear my loving husband,_

_Ben, I know that you are unhappy with me for leaving such sort notice to go to England. But I will be home. This letter is harder to write then the one that I wrote to Hannah and Nessa. Really all I want to tell you is that I love you and I will be home soon. I hope you get that promotion, that Hannah becomes your little daddy's girl again, and that you can handle_ _Nessa going to school. _

_Love you always,_

_Sally_

I picked up the next and the address took me by surprise.

_To my little baby girl,_

_Weather your name is Kirsten, Raven, or Ivy, you are my baby, along with your brother of course. By the time you get this letter Hannah will be 18 and Nessa, if she still likes that nickname, will be 14. I wrote a letter like this for your sisters and your brother too. _

_I have been trying to picture you so I can choose what name suits you. I imagine a little girl with bright blue eyes. Who knows what you will look like, but I already now that you will have all the boys fawning over you soon. Just don't be thinking about dating any of them yet!_

_Anyway, what I really want to tell you is that I love you now before I can even see you and will love you in ten years from now. This envelope will be sealed and go in your baby box until your tenth birthday._

_I love you, _

_Mommy_

I had tears coming out of my eyes as I picked up the last one that was written to the baby boy who was struggling for his life right now with his sister.

_To my son,_

_So your father, Hannah, Vanessa, and I have narrowed down your name to either Ryder, Travis, or Justin. Which one we choose I have no idea._

_ I hope that by now you have gone on the fishing trip with your father, that Hannah and Nessa refuse to go on. I hope that you have joined football or hockey in school like your dad did._

_Now I no it might be a little intimating being the only boy in the house besides your father (trust me I know, I grew up with five brothers and no sister) but there is more to your sisters then dresses and make up if that is what they are into in ten years._

_Well this letter is written for the same reason that the letters to your sisters it's to tell you that I do and always will love you. You will get this on your tenth birthday along with your sister. _

_I love you, _

_Mommy_

These letters were giving me a headache. What do you say to this? What reactions can you give, besides tears?

I decided to set up a place for the twins in my room and I would sleep on the floor or maybe not sleep tonight and stare at the stars all night. Even now they calmed me. I have had more drama in my 16 years then most people have in their entire life's. Those are Elizabeth exact words.

I woke up to the sounds of muffled voices throughout the house. I got out of my now to small bed and walked into the living room. Sitting there on the couch was Elizabeth holding two little babies in her arms. One in a little pink blanket, one in a blue blanket.

I walked over to them, nobody seemed to notice that I was awake. Edward was in the corner talking in whispers to Eddie and Elizabeth was still watching the twins sleep carefully.

"What are their names?" I asked standing next to her.

She looked up just noticing me, "We haven't named them yet? We don't even know what Sally wanted them to be named."

"Wanted?" My voice cracked.

She nodded and I saw a small tear coming out of her eye.

Through my cry's I said, "For the girl she wanted Kirsten, Ivy or Raven. For the boy either Ryder, Justin, or Travis. The middle names should be Sally and Benjamin."

Elizabeth nodded, "How about Raven Sally? And Ryder Benjamin?" I nodded.

"Let's give them the last name Mason," I said.

I bent over to look at Raven and Ryder. Ryder had a full head of dark brown hair but Raven was bald. "Hey, Raven. Hey, Ryder."

They both opened their eyes at the sound of my voice. Raven had beautiful bright blue eyes jut like Sally had predicted, she was like a perfect capture of Sally. Ryder had dark brown that looked just like Hannah's and his fathers.

That night was spent fussing over the twins and grieving over the loss of Sally.

I walked to my room and grabbed the letter's to Hannah, Vanessa, and Ben and started to walk out of the house.

"Bella?" Elizabeth asked when I as about to walk out.

I stopped and cursed under my breath, "Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"I just have to clear my head," I said with my fingers crossed.

"Ok be back soon," she said going back to Raven and Ryder.

I walked into the chilly, night air and shivered. When I was younger I would have thought this was warm. I made it to the edge of the coast and got on my knees. I took out the letters and add onto the bottom. I then put the letters into the bottle that Sally had in her bag and set it in the crystal clear ocean and washed it drift away into the unknown.

* * *

**Okay so don't hate like I said I didn't know how to write this chapter. The next chapter is going to be with Emmett and Rosalie and how they are at the exact time that this chapter took place. **

**Let's go for 20+ reviews and I will update. I know you can do it guys. People without an account can review on my story so please do (-:**


End file.
